Our Song
by WitheredWings
Summary: When your Sakura has a song with Ino, isn't it normal when Naruto want a song with Sasuke? Apparently, Sasuke thinks not. Songs are for lovers. But hey, I've got a feeling he'll eventually see Naruto's point anyway. Oneshot Sasunaru contains kissing


**Our Song**

**Summary:** When your best (female) friend has a song with her best friend, isn't it normal when you want a song with your best (male) friend? Apparently, Sasuke thinks not. Songs are for lovers. But hey, I've got a feeling he'll eventually see Naruto's point anyway.

**A/N:** Okay, so! My first SasuNaru fic, in which I have included one of my own songs. The first song thingie is mine XD Anyhow, a sweet fic about Naruto and Sasuke, where Naruto starts about 'their song'.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would've pinned Naruto already, and, well, done some yaoi stuff with him XD So I don't own them.

Naruto: Damn straight you don't.

WW: .. I do own this story.

Naruto: So what!

Sasuke: Naruto, shut up.

Naruto: Sasuke! I didn't do anything!

WW: you insulted me!

Naruto: did not!

WW: did too!  
--fights with Naruto--

Sasuke: ... hn. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

**Our Song**

The orange haired boy glanced around and when he saw nobody, he started swishing on the music he loved oh so much. There weren't much songs he could dance to, but the few he really loved, were the ones he danced on like a madman. Smiling all the way, he danced through his living room, singing aloud.

" _And I'm telling you,  
you should find your prince,  
before it's too late and they're selling their skins,  
because, oh, their love grows cold,  
even when you're not around,  
your love is sold.._"

Naruto chuckled and buckled his hips, laughing and forgetting the ramen that was standing on the table. He made a few pliés, just for fun, and then stopped, grabbing his ramen, eating it as he moved to the beat a little. He grabbed a carton of milk and took a sip and then, when he was sure it hadn't gone sour, he poured out a glass of milk, gulping it down in one tug. He put down his empty bowl and walked into the room, turning the music louder.

He grinned, thinking that he had to be the craziest person in town to go dancing to his own music when there was a party three blocks away from here. But there was no sense in going there, since Sasuke wasn't going and if Sasuke wasn't there, then Lee and Neji would certainly ruin his night with their oh-so-out-in-the-open suggestions. And though Naruto did like his two friends, he just didn't like them. He was damn straight and that was how it'd always be.

Okay, he had to admit, Sasuke was a different case, but Sasuke was his best friend! It was okay to flush sometimes, like, when your best friend protected you from a kunai, right?  
Naruto shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and danced around again, smiling. He had been dancing on the same spot for awhile, when he noticed his window standing wide open.

Surprised, he shut it and shut the curtains, not willing to show everyone his horrid dancing skills. Another song started and Naruto smiled, dancing slowly on the rhythm. Suddenly, he felt something behind him. Surprised, Naruto chucked his head to the right and, to his surprise, saw Sasuke dancing behind him. Sasuke grinned.

'What? Didn't think I could dance?'

'N- no, I just..'

'Well, think again,' Sasuke grunted.

Naruto nodded and then swallowed as Sasuke stayed behind him, hands on Naruto's hips as they moved as one. Naruto knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but is felt like bliss to him. It felt like everything he ever wanted, fell into place and Sasuke was there right with him, just like a best friend should be.

Somewhere along the middle of the song, Sasuke had turned Naruto and was now dancing in front of Naruto, foreheads connected as their hips moved on the rhythm. Naruto's laboured breath couldn't be ignored and Sasuke was breathing hard as well, turning Naruto into jelly, when the breath reached his cheeks. Then, suddenly, he smiled his famous all-out smile at Sasuke.

'Ne, ne, Sasuke?'

'Hn'

'We don't have a song,' said Naruto.

'We don't need one, dobe, that's for lovers.'

'Don't call me that! And it's not just for lovers. Sakura and Ino are best friends and they have a song!'

'Sakura and Ino have an idiotic song. It's just their favorite song.'

'Do you have a favorite?'

'Hn.. no.'

'Neeeee, Sasuke, we need one too!'

'No.'

'Sasuke, please,' Naruto pouted.

'No, dobe.'

'Don't call me that! Sasukeeee!'

'No!'

'Please,' Naruto said, pouting some more, knowing fully well that Sasuke couldn't stand his ground when he did.

Sasuke looked the other way to avoid looking at his face, but Naruto shifted and came into Sasuke's eyesight, making sure Sasuke would think of a song. Sasuke sighed, irritated.

'Hn.'

Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke on his left cheek, smiling as it made Sasuke shift uncomfortably. A faster song started and Naruto danced around the room, making Sasuke scowl about the loss of the other's body heat. Naruto grinned with a smile full of mischief and slowly danced around Sasuke, his left hand trailing over Sasuke's shoulder and backbone, before he came in front of Sasuke again.

He knew he shouldn't, but somehow he knew Sasuke wouldn't mind. And he himself didn't mind either, in some weird way. It was like.. like he was trying to seduce him. But all in all, wasn't seducing your best friend kind of weird, when he was your.. best friend? It wasn't like Naruto didn't have these moments where he would doubt if there was more, but that was.. normal, right? And there were times, when Sasuke removed his shirt, that he would look at him too long, but.. admiring someone's body was hardly really weird, right? Okay, so maybe Naruto liked Sasuke a little bit. Maybe he likes Sasuke, a lot. And maybe he got a little excited when Sasuke didn't mind his actions at the moment. Maybe he liked it.

His goofy grin appeared again and Sasuke grunted slightly, when Naruto grinded their hips together for a second. Naruto looked at Sasuke, shocked, and then felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw the glint in Sasuke's eyes. Before he knew it, Sasuke had him pinned on the floor and Naruto saw that glint again.

Trying to figure out what the emotion was, Naruto brought his face closer to Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't mind this, of course, and slammed his lips against Naruto's, when he least expected it. Naruto was shocked and was still figuring out what was happening in his head, when his body acted on it's own accord and kissed back. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back a bit harder. Sasuke noticed this and happily pushed Naruto's head against the floor, making sure he had control over the kiss.

He kissed Naruto harder, administrating, somewhere far away, that the song had ended, and moaned when Naruto's hands found his neck and encircled it with his arms, while roaming around in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slowly licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when Naruto obliged by gasping, he plunged into the depths of Naruto's mouth, making sure to remember everything of it.

Naturo moaned and gasped as Sasuke licked his gum and battled Naruto's tongue for dominance. Naruto winced as Sasuke won the battle and moaned when Sasuke tried to cheer him up by massaging is tongue. Then, the need for air became to big and they parted, panting heavily. Naruto smiled goofily at Sasuke.

'Ne, Sasuke?'

'Hn,' Sasuke grunted as he pecked Naruto's lips.

'I think we do need a song.'

As Sasuke grunted, irritated, Naruto smiled again, humming along with a song on the radio.

* * *

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one, you see.  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's,  
Make or breaking this.  
If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay.  
If all you have is leaving,  
I'm gonna need a better reason to  
write you a love song today._

_

* * *

_

Awww, I really like this pairing. The song above is Love song - Sara Bareilles, and it's sooo cool! I totally love that song! Maybe it's too sweet for the two of them, but hey; Naruto and Sasuke just don't work with lovesongs!

Anyway..

you know you want it!  
Hit that button!  
Reviews, please!


End file.
